To Be Loved
by Pieces Of Winter
Summary: Little Mike Newton isn't as innocent as he is made out to be. He gets what he wants, and he wants Bella. Can Edward help Bella cope with her rape?
1. When You Least Expect It

**Title is Pending. A beach trip with friends goes violently wrong when Mike takes advantage of an Edwardless Bella. Can Edward help Bella cope with Mike's actions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse and it's respective characters.**

**------------------**

"It'll be fine." I told Edward, reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will be... I just worry about you, Bella. Is that such a crime?" He asked soothingly, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"No..." I sighed, leaning my head back and trying to look as cute as possible. He just laughed and kissed me. "It's just a day trip, I'll be back from La Push by sundown," I smiled up at him to convince him not to worry.

"Then I can do whatever I want with you, right?" He smirked at me as his strong arms pulled me down into his lap on his large, black, leather couch.

"You can't make me do anything, mister!" I laughed, trying to get out of his lap to add insult to my warning.

He smirked and held me down to the couch while I tried to sound intimidating.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered in my ear, his warm breath intoxicating me.

"Yeah!" I said with edge and crossed my arms across my chest. He laughed as suddenly I was flipped over, onto my back, lengthwise on the couch. He gave a playful growl as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body into his chest.

"Kiss me," he commanded, without thinking I complied. He chuckled before he broke it off. "Oh yeah?" He asked huskily.

"Yeah…" I drifted off as I leaned up to kiss his perfect lips again. I closed my eyes and lay my head back on the couch, his cool hands under my head as he guided me down.

"Will you be careful?" He asked, worry still swirling in his dark gold eyes. I sighed softly, diverting from his gaze.

" I thought this topic was decided? I'll be careful, and you won't worry. I promise I'll be careful, Edward, but you're going to be the death of _yourself _if you continue to worry like that." I told him, trying to convince him that I could handle myself. "They're just a bunch of school friends. I can at least hold my own against them." I didn't dare say that he wouldn't have to worry if I was one of them. A vampire.

"Just don't fall in, okay? I know you can handle some teenagers, but you can't seem to handle your own to feet very well." He chuckled and smiled, so I wouldn't get angry with him. Besides narrowed eyes, I didn't. He brushed the hair from my forehead and lightly pressed his cold lips to it and got up, leaving me feeling naked.

I got to my feet lightly and walked over, wrapping my arms around his waits. I could tell he knew I was there before I even touched him. I wasn't even close to as quiet as he could be on his worst day.

"You make me feel so safe…" I whispered so softly that a normal person would have asked me to repeat what I has said. I knew he heard me.

"You are safe." He said almost just as softly.

I stood on my tip toes to kiss him before I walked down the steps of his house and waved goodbye to him and the rest of his family, who had come to see me off.

I took the keys from my pocket of my black rain jacket and shoved them into the ignition once I got into the warmth of my beat up old truck. The old auto chocked before starting up with a loud sputter. I quickly pulled out of the driveway, my thoughts drifting to think of the family that I had waved goodbye to. I might be one of them someday, not in the mortality sense that I had been pushing for, but rather in the family sense.

_Fiancée… _Rang through my head as I drove down the streets of Forks on auto pilot. _No… _I told myself. _I _will_ be one of them someday. _I did want to be with Edward. Forever.

I pulled into the driveway next to Charlie's Sheriff's car. I opened the door to the house to find Charlie pouring over a Friday night game. I walked over, wrapping my arms around his beefy upper half and kissing his bald spot. "Good night. I'm going to bed early. I want to be rested up for tomorrow." I said, my smile adding to the effect.

"Sure, honey. I'm going fishing tomorrow, so I won't be here when you get up." He said, still engrossed with his sports game. Without thinking, I nodded and when realizing that he couldn't see it, added a 'yeah' to the mix.

I enjoyed my shower tonight, taking a longer one that normal as The Cullens were off hunting so Edward couldn't climb through my window tonight. I finished up and crawled into my bed, the wind that screamed outside my window now a faint white noise. I continued to think about Edward's proposal before after a few hours of restlessness, I drifted off.

I woke at 8:00am to realize I was running late. I had to be there at half past. I grumbled as I got out of bed and threw on some clothes, brushed my teeth and ran out to my truck, completely missing breakfast. Edward would have scolded me.

I drove through empty streets and sunny skies, to the hardware store Mike's father had the…pleasure of owning. They were all there. Mike with Jessica practically clinging to him, Angela, Ben and some guys loading coolers into the back of Mike's suburban. I was late, so we clambered in once I had showed up. Of course, Mike wanted me to sit up by him but I convinced him Jessica would be much less distracting to his driving. Not even I would buy that. I hopped into the back, being squished between Angela and the window, but I was content.

A forty-five minute drive seems just that much longer when there are three rowdy boys in the back making obscene jokes and throwing stuff around the car, not to mention that a full suburban is quite hot. But even through all that, we made it to La Push in record time. Everyone enthusiastically jumped out and began unloading a large cooler. We didn't need that much soda, did we?

We walked down to our usual spot and to my dread, and happiness, that "Protectors" stood, looking at us all. I scanned the crowd and my eyes fell upon the angry glow of Jacob Black. He glared at me as they greeted my friends. As much as his anger hurt, I couldn't blame him.

We gathered around the fire pit as the guys rounded up drift wood and pilled it high. Mike walked over, without Jess attached to his hip and grabbed some full cans from the cooler, tossing them to the three guys. As the familiar fizz of carbonation reached my ears, I realized it wasn't soda they were drinking, it was beer. Everyone except Angela, Ben and I grabbed a beer. Even Jessica timidly reached for one.

I sat around the growing fire and watched the flames lick the sky. Mike sat on the log on my right and Jessica on his right, but Mike didn't seem to notice her.

"Nice fire," he said, beaming at me.

"Sure," I said curtly, not meeting his gaze. Edward wasn't here so her was taking advantage of that. I didn't like that nor the fact that he wasn't paying any attention to Jessica.

His face fell considerably at my words. "How was your Friday?" He attempted again.

"Great. Me and Edward had a lot of fun together," I mumbled as I stood up, hoping he'd get the hint. I walked towards the forest, separating us from the beach. Walking through the forest, I felt angry at his attempts and preoccupied with my strategy of telling Edward I accepted his proposal. It had been on my mind since I had woken up this morning.

I was a little over a quarter of a mile in, to where I could no longer see the flicker of the bright fire, when I realized someone was following me. I stopped suddenly and spun on my heel, glaring at him. "You should probably be with Jessica, " I practically spat through gritted teeth, annoyed that he had interrupted my thought process and upset that he was following me.

"You know, Bella," he started. "I really like you, but you just don't want to do it the nice way, do you? Did I forget to mention that I _always_ get what I want." He asked, his face a mixture of amusement and hate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow, Friday 8/10. Please review! Thanks for reading!

-PoW


	2. You're Mine Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse and their respective characters.**

**To answer a question that was posed by a very appreciated reader and reviewer, APhantasmagoriaOfPhun, the story takes place Post-New Moon I guess you could say. I've read Eclipse but I started a notebook draft of this before it came out and I don't want to give anything away! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, to everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, even though it is a bit angsty.  
**

**----------------------------**

"You know, Bella," he started. "I really like you, but you just don't want to do it the nice way, do you? Did I forget to mention that I _always_ get what I want." He asked, his face a mixture of amusement and hate.

I took a step back. "What do you mean, Mike?" I asked, my voice faltering. The anger I once held so dearly was no replaced instantly with fear.

"You really are attractive, Bella," he smirked, his eyes hungry. "I wanted you for myself but it seems Cullen got to you first. Well I'll just have to take you from him, then." Mike began to walk towards me, his face the essence of hunger. A hunger I was afraid of.

I took another step back, my body shaking and tripped over a log, when he lunged at me.

I tried to scream, but he pressed his lips hard against mine, pinning me to the ground with his weight, his teeth crashing against mine. I could taste the blood from my lip from his forceful kiss. Mike pulled away but before I could try to scream again or wriggle out of his grasp, his hand clasped tightly over my mouth, his thighs replaced his hands on my wrists as he pulled his shirt over his head and began undoing the buttons on my own.

I struggled beneath him, my whole body trembling with the fear of what I knew was to come. Soon we were both naked and warm tears streamed down my cold cheeks.

As he took me and my virginity by force, I prayed for death, I prayed for Edward, and I prayed for redemption. Anything but this. The pain was unimaginable. Not just the physical pain but the emotional pain and the mental pain of the shame. I wanted to shut off my brain, just let him do it and get it over with, but thoughts of Edward flooded my brain. What if he found me like this? What would he say if I could tell him? I was going to lose him. I was damaged goods now. He wouldn't want that.

Mike whispered words that I tried to block out but penetrated my defences. "You are enjoying this, aren't you, you little whore? You've always wanted this from me, you slut. You want me so bad." The pain seeped through my body from his words and force, his hand still firmly clamped over my mouth as I sobbed.

Once he had gotten off of me, I felt a mixture of relief, dread and shame. I curled up into a protective ball, shaking and whimpering from the humiliation and guilt. He pulled on his articles of clothing, with a disgusting smile on his face and leaned down to my ear. "You wanted me, you got me, you skank." He snarled, and took off, leaving me vulnerable and whimpering ever so slightly, "Edward…"

---------------------

"Bella?!"

I curled even tighter in a ball, my skin pierced by the cold. As I opened my eyes, it took me a while to realize that it was now dark. A racking sob escaped my chest again as I wrapped my arms tightly around me, my tears coating my knees.

"Bella!" The voice penetrated my wall. My head was being gently lifted as Jacobs face came into view. "What happened?" He asked as he handed me my chilled garments. I just shook my head as I sat up, putting my clothes back on as Jacob look away with curtsey.

"It was that damn blood sucker, wasn't it?" He growled, his voice drenched with anger. I shook my head, since the words I tried to say got caught in my throat. I began to sob again once I had gotten my clothes back on. Jacob turned around and gathered me up into his arms. He took my shaking body back to the extinguished and deserted fire pits. Only Jacob's companions were left.

"Did he bit her?" Once asked.

"The treaty is abolished!" Growled another.

Jacob shook his head. "She said it wasn't him," he told them trying to sound calm, but I could tell otherwise. I shook violently in his arms as a cold consumed my body. It was deep cold I had never felt before and it didn't cease.

"I'm taking her home," I heard Jacob say, as the familiar rocking of his steps started again. We got to his garage and he slipped me in on the back seat of his voltswagon and jumped into the driver's seat. The car sputtered to life and Jacob sped down the road.

"I need to know if it was him, Bella. Did Cullen do this to you?" He looked in his rear view mirror at me, curled up into a ball. I shook my head. "Who was it?" He asked. I didn't reply, I couldn't, the words clung to the ever foreboding cold. I heard Jacob sigh.

We reached the house and I was out before he got the car stopped. As I passed the driver's window he called out from the open door. "Bella…" He started. I turned to look at him, my face dry but still red and my eyes puffy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I stared at him, then turned away, opening the door to the house and gently closing it without a word.

----------------------------

Sorry about the really short chapter, but I really like the ending sentence. Bare with me here. I'll get you a longer chapter soon. Love you all! Please review. I don't know when I'll get the next one up but I don't think it will be this weekend as I'm going away. I might post it today. I'm not sure. Love you guys!

-PoW


	3. Foreboding Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse and it's respective characters.

In Respone to a reviewer, "Nicole". No, I have never read that story before. It surprised me that our summery were a lot alike. I assure you that this is of my own work and my own original thoughts. I'm only through the first two chapters, so I haven't really layed out everything yet. I would really appreciate if you make a comment like "Her work outshines your own," if you would tell me why that is, so that I could change it in the future. Like I said, I've just got back into writing again after an extended break, so I'm not quite up to par yet. I appreciate my readers and reviewers and I hope that you continue to enjoy my writing.

---------------------------

The house was silent. Charlie hadn't returned from his day fishing trip. A yellow post-it note stuck to the kitchen table caught my attention. It felt rough in my hands as I picked it up and read his scratchy, uppercase handwriting.

_BELLA,_

_BILLY INVITED ME OVER. BE BACK IN THE MORNING._

_CHARLIE_

I stared at the note numbly for longer than I normally would have, reading it over and over again before I turned silently and climbed the stairs. The foreboding cold still coursed through my veins as I opened the door to my room.

There he was. His crooked smile greeted me as he sat in the rocking chair. "Hey," he smiled.

I stood, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi. I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it. I didn't want to realize just now that I would be mute for the rest of my life.

His smile faded as I turned and walked out of my room and into the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower. I didn't wait for it to warm off as I ripped off my clothes and stepped into the freezing cascade of water. Even after the water had warmed up and became scalding, my body still shivered from the numbing cold. I scrubbed my body raw, using the whole bar of soap up trying to cleanse myself of the greasy, dirty feeling I felt. I wanted to throw something, I wanted to curse myself to hell for having such a greasy soul. I wanted to _cry_ but didn't think I would be able to. The water burned my skin as it rained down from the chrome shower head, but I couldn't feel it.

Finally I shut off the water, my skin glowing an angry red, not exactly from the heat of the water, but from me trying to scrape the dirt from my skin. I still felt dirty. I wished I could just shed my skin and grow another layer so that I could be clean and untouched again.

I pulled on an old T-shirt and old paint spattered grey sweats before walking back into my room. Edward standing by the door.

"Bella," he whispered, grabbing my arm gently. I didn't respond. I didn't want to look at him in the eyes. He would know what I had done. He would know what a dirty person I was.

"Bella." He said with more force. I couldn't find the words to even begin to tell him what had happened.

"Bella!" Edward growled, pulling me into his chest, my head resting on where his heart should have been. I didn't move, afraid even the slightest movement would give me away. Show the sins I had committed.

That was when I lost it. I sank to the floor, letting him support my full weight as he caught me. I shook as the sobs escaped my chest. The shame and guilt washed over me like a toxin. Edward slowly let me sit on the ground as he sank down to my level. "What's wrong?" He whispered, his words drenched with anxious worry as he lifted my chin up to look at him. Gently, he wiped away the tears on my cheeks with his cold thumb as he pulled me into his chest. I clung to him, afraid he would let go when he heard what I had done.

I buried my head in his chest. "Edward…" I sobbed finally finding my voice. He didn't respond, just held me as I continued to sob and claw for the words I needed so badly. Normally as he held me I would have begun to feel cold, but the cold that swept me up, that was much more than the cold of his body, slowly began to drain away.

"Edward…" I started again. "Mike…Mike, he…he…raped…me…" I choked between chest racking sobs. "I'm…so sorry…" Even through my violent sobs I could feel him stiffen as I said those words. I could feel the anger coursing through his body and that made it so much harder. The pain I was causing him as he realized what I had done. I was going to lose him. I shut my eyes against the emotional pain.

I felt him carry me over to the bed in his arms and lay me under the comforter, but I refused to let go of his cool, marble neck. It didn't seem if he had any intention of letting my go, either. I could feel the pressure on the bed as he moved aside the blankets and crawled under himself, holding me as I cried myself to sleep, occasionally whispering his name in angst.

When I woke he was still holding me to his chest. "Bella," he agonized softly. I tried to sit up but my muscles had other ideas. It seemed every muscle in my body was sore. It felt my ligaments were tearing with every movement I made. He helped me sit up as he started to talk again. "We're going to see Carlisle," he whispered softly. "Can you stand?" He inquired softly.

"Why?" I whispered, even though I meant to speak in a normal tone, it came out at one third of the volume.

"Because we need to go to see Carlisle," he answered patiently.

"No," I whispered. "I mean why do we have to go see him?" It surprised me the amount of words I could form.

"Bella," he pleaded. "You were just…raped." It seemed like it took him a lot of effort to say the word that he dreaded to say. I flinched instinctively and his arms wrapped a little more secure around me. "You need to get checked out…" He soothed.

"No…Edward, no, I can't," I murmured, burying my face in shame against his chest.

He was already up, pulling out a pair of jeans, a sweat shirt and other articles of clothing from my closet. He placed them on my bed and helped me up. "Come on, Bella…" He urged in a quiet, soothing voice.

I shivered. Without his touch the cold had swept me back up in it's claws. Edward walked reluctantly out of the room as I changed and slowly stood from my bed, taking timid steps out of my room. He swept his arm around my waist as he gently helped me down the stairs and held onto me until he had to put my in the passenger seat of my truck. He had grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter and was now starting the truck and speeding off to his house. We drove in complete silence for what seemed to be forever as he made worried glances over at me.

We pulled up into his long driveway and he carried me up to the house in his arms. Before he entered he gently put me back on my feet, waiting for me to gain my balance, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as he gently pushed opened the door. He quickly took me up to his room and sat me down on his couch. "I'll be right back," he said softly as he kissed me on the forehead before he disappeared. The door opened again thirty seconds later and I looked up hopefully. Alice bounded through the door, all smiles. My hopes were crushed.

"Bella!" She exclaimed and sat down next to me. "Edward told me you went to the beach. How was it?" She asked, her face beaming. I couldn't stand it. I looked away but it wasn't enough to keep the floodgates from exploding. Sobs shook my cold body violently.

"Oh Bella! Don't cry! Did I say something?" She cried, wrapping her arm around my shoulders just as the door opened to reveal Edward and Carlisle. Alice looked up at Edward with a worried expression. Edward walked over slowly and kissed me on the head before dragging Alice out the door without a word.

Carlisle sat down on the edge of the couch, his golden eyes on me as the tears streamed down my cheeks. His face had a pained expression on it as he gently pulled me to him. I didn't protest. I needed the protection from the outside world, from my thoughts. I felt so vulnerable. "Bella, can I check to see if you're okay?" He soothed softly as he held me in a fatherly embrace.

I shook in fear and cold as I nodded slowly. Edward would make me do it anyway and maybe I wouldn't feel so greasy afterwards. I couldn't have him in here seeing me like this. "I need you to pull off your lower garments." Carlisle told me as he covered my lower half with a blanket. I reluctantly complied and he slowly guided my knees up to my sides. Silent tears fell down my cheeks as he gently checked me out. I gripped the couch and whimpered as a cool cloth wiped away blood.

"Edward…" I found myself whimpering throughout the process. I didn't want him in here, but I felt like I needed him, with every cell in my body burning for his touch.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. Carlisle sat up and zipped something away in a Ziplock bag. He helped me sit up and put my clothes back on just as Edward walked into the room with an upset Alice in tow. Her body was shaking with tearless sobs. In a second she had crossed the room and had me in her arms. "Bella," she gasped. "I'm so sorry. I was so focused on Jasper…and…I didn't, I didn't see…"

Edward crossed the room as well and sat beside me, opposite of Alice. He grasped my hand as my chest heaved heavy sobs into Alice's blouse. Alice let go reluctantly and was quickly replaced by Carlisle. As he hug me he whispered reassuring words in my ear. "Relax, Bella. It'll be okay." He whispered just as Jasper walked into the room. He looked over the scene before him with shocked eyes as his head pivoted over to stare at Edward and raised an eyebrow. Edward solemnly shook his head.

Carlisle gently released me and there was not a second in between before I was scooped up in Edward's arms. My body was tense even as he lifted me and he glanced over at Jasper. "Relax, Bella," I heard Carlisle say again as a wave of lethargy consumed me. My eyes fell heavy and I couldn't resist closing them.

"No…" I whimpered softly. I didn't want to fall asleep. "Edward…"

"I'm here, Bella. Just relax. You're safe with me. I won't leave you." He promised in my ear, barely above a whisper. My body relaxed more as the urge to sleep consumed me.

---------------------------------------------------------

Longer chapter this time! See, you don't have to hit me? O.o Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll get another Chapter up soon! Love you guys.

-PoW


	4. On Your Best Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse and their respective characters.**

**I changed the summery so they wouldn't be so similar. :D Sorry for the long time it took to update. Been a little busy as tryouts are coming up. I love you guys! Thanks for being patient.**

--------------------

I woke to a loud banging on the door. I felt pressure being relived on the couch as Edward stood up and was gone before I had a chance to open my eyes. I rubbed my swollen eyes as I sat up. The curtains in Edward's room had been drawn half closed so I could see it was now dark outside.

Loud yelling startled me and I jumped off the couch in alarm. It was too muffled for me to hear so I had to get up and walk out the door to make it comprehendible. Leaning over the wooden banister of the staircase on the second floor, I could see Edward standing at the door, his body shaking with anger. I had to descend the stairs to see who he was yelling at. Jacob stood at the door, the recipient of Edward's rage, his eyes glowing with the same amount of anger. As I descended Jacob looked over at me as Edward stood in front of me when I had hit the ground floor. I could see Jake was not under control and Edward could see that as well as I could tell by his reactions.

"Bella," he said, holding out his hand. "Come on. We need to get you somewhere safe." Before I could open my mouth to respond, Edward had done it for me.

"She _is_ safe here," he growled.

"She can't be safe with a leech that rapes her!" Jacob roared back, taking a step forward. Edward followed suit, taking a step so that they were chest to chest, trying to one up each other. Jacob was taller but Edward's rage made up for it.

"I would _never_ hurt her," he hissed.

"No. You're wrong. I wouldn't hurt her, but obviously _you_ did." Jacob spat.

A growl grew in Edward's chest. A most frightening one. Edward narrowed his eyes in rage and shoved Jake out the door. "You want to start something, bloodsucker?! See who can protect her better!"

I stood frozen as Edward leaped out the door, pouncing on Jake. They wrestled around before Jake pulled him off and leaped back, his whole body shaking before he exploded into his animal form. Edward's golden eyes glowed with hatred.

"I can take better care of her than you on your _best_ day!" Edward growled, crouching down as he got ready to defend and attack. I took a step out of the door and onto the porch but Edward growled, not taking his eyes off Jacob as leather from his shoes rained from the sky.

"Stay inside, Bella!" He growled as he lunged towards Jake and was suddenly gone, moving too fast for me to see. There was a rustling of fur and black clothing before there was a yelp as Edward kicked Jacob in the chest, sending him flying into a tree, which snapped in half at the force.

"No!" I screamed, leaping off of the porch. In that time, Edward hesitated, glancing back at me with worry as Jake lunged towards Edward, claws digging into his shoulder.

"Stay back!" Both Edward and Jacob roared. In an instant, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were rushing outside, restraining Edward. Alice and Emmett both glared at Jake in fury. I rushed over to Edward's side as he tried to rush towards Jake. I could see that his face had a large gash on it that was healing as we spoke. Edward held his shoulder as a clear liquid ran over his fingers, wincing as Emmett held him back.

Another explosion and Jake turned back into his human form, a large gash cutting over his eyelid. "I told you he didn't do it!" I screamed at Jake, louder than I thought I could as all my hatred for Mike and all the feelings that had overwhelmed me in the past hours collided as I collapsed against Edward and sobbed. Edward took his eyes off Jacob to look at me and they softened. He pulled myself to him as he stayed tense.

"Shh…" He whispered. "I'm alright."

"Please go home, Jacob." Carlisle intervened, stepping forward.

"Bella-" Jacob started.

"Just go…" I sobbed. "Please…"

Emmett helped Edward to his feet as Jacob disappeared. I still clung to him as Carlisle carefully looked him over. It didn't seem to be too serious, as Edward brushed him off and stood up to walk towards the house, his good arm around my waist holding most of my weight.

Once in the house, Edward sat on one of the couches in the living room, pulling me gently down next to him. Carlisle stalked through the door and over to him as Alice followed, placing a box of Carlisle's equipment on the floor next to his knees. He motioned something to Edward and it seemed Edward complied, peeling off his shirt without wincing. In any other situation I would have stared at his perfect musculature, but today was very different and I merely looked away.

I could feel Edward's gaze fall upon me before he kissed me gently on the temple as Carlisle cleaned and bandaged his gash. In my peripheral vision I could see Edward's brow nit together in worry as he gently placed a cool finger under my chin and turned my head towards him. Cocking his head to one side, he took his thumb and wiped away a stray tear from my flushed cheek.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my tips with the utmost tenderness.

"But…who will protect you?" I whispered, shaking as the cold came and went with his touch.

Soon, Carlisle was done and had stitched up Edward's shoulder. Both of them stood and I followed Edward up the winding staircase. He slowed down so I could keep pace with him as we silently walked down the hall and up the other flight of winding stairs, before he pushed open his door and pulled us both in. I never once let go of him.

"We need to get you home…" He said softly as he pulled me close after pulling on another shirt.

"I d-don't want to tell _Charlie_…" I chocked. "He'll be so d-disappointed…"

"Did you ask Mike to…hurt you?" He looked down at me, his eyes flooded with his love and the agony of his worry for me. It took me a minute before I shook my head, letting it rest upon his chest.

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask for it. If anyone's to blame, it would be me. I wasn't there to stop him…" He trailed off, his voice suddenly full of suppressed anger.

I shook my head against his chest, his abs rippling under my movement before I pulled away and stared into his rich golden eyes. "It's not your fault!" I said with more force than I meant to. His eyes went wide for a second as I jumped at my own words. "It's Mike's fault. You didn't rape me, Edward!" I sniffled, not faltering once as I spoke. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. It seemed like an eternity. I could tell he wished he could take all the hurt back, as he pulled me closer to his marble chest. With all the super powers he had and he couldn't just take my pain back. It killed him.

Edward's gaze moved back down to stare at me before he gently bent down to graze his lips against mine. "I love you, Bella." He whispered as he held me and for that briefest moment, he succeeded in taking away my pain.

"C'mon. I'll help you tell Charlie." He promised, taking my hand and leading me out of the abnormally quiet house.

------------

**Sorry that took so long. It might take me a little bit for the next chapter to be up. I want to work out some plot things. If you want to help me, please e-mail me! I need all the help I can get. The only problem is that I would ruin part of the plot for you. So, that's the downside. I will mention you in my fic, though. Thanks for reading! I appreciate everyone of my readers and reviewers. You guys are spectacular. Love you all!**

**-PoW**


	5. Telling of the Tales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse and it's respective characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

The air was quiet as he helped me into the silver Volvo as pulled slowly out of the driveway. The thick air swirled around the interior of the car as I turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed and angry, staring at the road. I knew what was on his mind. "Don't do anything. Please." I whispered, the question vague, but we both knew what it meant.

"I can't promise you that, Bella," he replied just as soft as I had. Before I could ask why, he started again. "He hurt you, Bella, and he took something that was mine." I cringed, "But worst of all, he hurt you. He forced you to do something that would cause you physical and emotional pain for his pleasure." His voice getting less calm and composed with each passing word, practically spitting out the last one. "I can't promise you that he won't severely pay for what he's done."

I looked down at my seat, having no idea how to respond. The car swirled in confusion, with every second of silence tearing me further away from him. I felt like screaming, tearing out my insides. My skin felt dirty, like the sins were crawling under it like insects. I was going crazy. All the sins I commited were tearing at my sanity. Was Mike right? Did I want it? I was a slut, a skank, a whore. I didn't deserve Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett… Charlie. I didn't deserve the very breath in my lungs. I deserved to…

Finally, I screamed. I screamed and sobbed, my arms flinging up and covering my head and ears. _Don't let me be crazy. _I pleaded. _Please don't make him leave me. _

Edward swerved the car over to the shoulder in shock. "Bella?!" He exclaimed, his voice pained with agony and panic as he pulled me into his arms. I sobbed and shock, taking in shuddering breaths. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was going to lose him and it was my fault. "Bella! What's wrong?!" He grasped my head gently in his cool hands, temporarily subsiding my fear before I shook my head, still holding it in my hands.

"No, no, no…" I sobbed. "Such a skank…a whore… a little slut." I choked. He held me, rocking me back and forth as he gently stroked my head.

"Did Mike call you those?" He growled, with sheer rage in his voice. I nodded meekly. He took my face again and he stared me in the eyes. "Listen to me!" He said forcefully, staring into my flooded eyes. "Bella, you are none of those. You didn't ask him to do that to you! You are the greatest girl I have ever met in my life. Human or not. Without you, I would be nothing. _Nothing_, you hear me? I can't live without you, Bella. Mike _will _pay for what he's done to you." He growled, stroking my forehead as I shook. "Let's go see Charlie and then we'll put you to bed. I won't leave you tonight. Or ever." He assured me as he put the car in gear and got back on the road, my head still in his lap.

Quicker than I expected, we were at my house. Edward gently lifted my head and reached over to open my door. In a second he was on my side of the car, picking me up in his arms. We were soon on my door step and Edward turned the knob, opening the door and gently closing it once we were inside.

"Bella, dear, you're back!" Charlie called from the couch, his eyes still on the screen.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm back." I said softly as Edward put me on the ground.

"How was your trip?" He asked innocently, not taking his eyes off the game.

I put my head in my hands as I sunk to the floor, sobbing just like the night I told Edward. Fortunately, he caught and held me. Charlie was startled and turned around. "Bella…? Bella! What happened?!" He yelled as he rushed over to me, taking me from Edward.

"Dad…I…I-I…Mike…" I stuttered as I sobbed into his shirt, clutching it in my weak fists. "He…He did something. Took something. Wasn't his…" I whispered, not able to say the word that would surely kill the sanity I so dearly clutched to.

"Bella. What!? What did he do?" Charlie shook me, but became more gentle as Edward glared at him. "Did he…did…he violate you?" Charlie whispered the dreaded phrase I couldn't say. All I could do was nod slightly. "By who?!" His control was lost as he yelled, shaking me again. He didn't wait for an answer.

"You!" He pointed at Edward. "I can't believe you! Get OUT of my house! If you so much as-"

"Dad!" I yelled. "It wasn't him. Edward would never do that to me. He saved me, Dad. And Carlisle…checked me out…" I said as the sobbing died down, but my voice followed. "It was…Mike Newton…" I whispered into his drenched shirt.

Charlie's face went white, his voice shook as he handed me off to Edward and looked away from me, in all I could think of was shame. "We should get you to bed…" He said softly. "Edward…" He drifted off.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied, quietly, nodding his head as he took me upstairs. "Go take a shower. I'll be in your room…" He said softly.

And so I went, to hopefully scrub the sins from my body.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I wish I could give you a good reason why I didn't update in a month and a half, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'll try to update more, but my life is a little hectic right now, and I don't feel like talking about it at the moment. I'll try to update more often. I'm sorry about the short chapter.

-PoW-


	6. Bloody Lamentations

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really, _really_ appreciate it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its respective characters.**

* * *

Nightmares shook my body all night, and Edward would wake me up, my body drenched in a cold sweat. He would gently wipe it away, his arms wrapped around me hold me tightly as I cried myself back to sleep.

When he finally woke me up for school, I laid still in his arms, not speaking and not moving.

"Bella, we don't have to go. You can stay home again, and I'll stay with you." He said softly. I reluctantly unwrapped myself from him and got dressed, not bothering to answer in words my decision. Edward met me downstairs with a plate of eggs and a large glass of milk. I sat in the creaky chair, in my small kitchen and stared at the plate, wondering to myself how he learned to cook.

"Internet," he replied softly to my unspoken thoughts.

My hand shook as I picked up the fork. The only sounds in the small kitchen that of the metal hitting the porcelain plate in front of me. It was only a few small bites before I pushed away the plate, the soft scraping against the table the sounds that broke the silence. I didn't look up to meet his gaze, the anguish dripping off of me in waves.

In the silence, I heard Edward shift slightly, not use to the uncertainty of what he should do. I made a move and slowly slid my chair back, the wood creaking as it chafed the linoleum. His cool arms wrapped around me as I shook, not able to sob like I knew I should have been. _What was wrong with me?_

He timidly and carefully led me out to the parked Volvo in the driveway, guiding me to the passenger seat and gently lifting me onto the cold leather. Edward shifted his jacket off of his shoulders before draping it over me. I looked up just to see the burning concern in his eyes just before the door clicked shut and he was in the driver seat.

The car purred to life and I felt the smoothness of the wheels turning as we backed out of the driveway. Edward fidgeted with the dials of the sound system, first Clair de Lune softly floated out of the speakers. He quickly punched a button and soft noises were made as the CD changed. Soft sounds of Muse's "Time Is Running Out" filled the car. I could hear him growl barely above a whisper as he pushed the button again before just turning off the console in frustration and the silence became palpable once again.

"I love you." I heard him whispered. I turned and glanced at him before I nodded and turned back to gazing out the window.

We arrived at school sooner that I expected and I wasn't ready. It had begun to rain and the thick drops hit the windshield with a soft "ping". He pulled in smoothly beside Rosalie's car and before I had time to adjust, he was at my door and pulling it open. His fingers brushed under my eyes as the torture showed pure and raw. He helped me out of the car and grasped my hand tightly as we walked onto campus.

Alice noticed our approach from a bench near the entrance of the school. Jasper sat on one side of her as Emmett sat on the other, both of the worry and anguish clear in both of their eyes. Alice rose gracefully and slowly drew near, her small arms wrapping around me as she stopped in front of me. "Don't worry…we'll save you," she whispered ever so softly in my ear. As she pulled away, even more slowly than their ever frustrating human speed, as to not startle me, I glanced over at Jasper and Emmett who simply nodded, their expressions solemn.

Edward smiled half-heartedly at them, squeezing my hand for reassurance and slowly led me into the building. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, the normal sounds of the school day rushing past me. It was unusually quiet in my head, all the sounds rushing past without a word. The stares of other students burned holes in my protective layer. I felt Edward stiffen beside me, but it seemed as if he pushed the thought out of his head…until we arrived at my locker.

Scrawled across in deep red, a jagged handwriting was written the word "WHORE" across the front of the metal door. I heard a soft, menacing growl beside me, the hand holding mine tightening to almost the point of pain.

"Blood."

It came from him, yet it was the only thing that pierced my stiff barrier, and for a moment it collapsed around me in paper shreds. That's when I heard them. I craned my neck to see the source of the new sound, and a chorus of laughing reached my straining ears. Standing behind me, their laughs not being shielded guiltily behind hands, were the three guys from La Push.

Edward tugged me forward, gently but with an urgent force. He swung my locker open, grabbing the books for my next class and shoving them under his arm as I stood silently beside him, numb and shaking. He towed me away without a word, his face contorted in pure rage and frustration. I felt the muscles in his arm spasm as he resisted the ever growing urge to go back and burn the three alive.

Edward pulled me under his free arm, as we descended upon my next class. His hands gently but firmly gripped the top of my shoulders as he sunk down to my eye level.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, almost ready to take me home without an answer, but I nodded before he could rationalize it to himself. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into his chest before leading me as far as he could to the room and letting my hand go at the last possible second. I couldn't feel the heat returning to my hands, my body to numb to feel even the most potent feelings.

Even in the loud, vocal classroom, I tried to make my foot steps as soft as possible. In my mind, they sounded as heavy as boulders falling on jagged rocks below. It seemed like the longest march to my seat I had ever endured, but I sat down noiselessly. My books, too, I attempted to place upon the table top with care. My gaze darted around the room in search of the one person I knew would impact my day most. There was no sign of Mike Newton. The rigid pose I held relaxed as the bell rang and the instructor began the usual lecture.

The door was shoved open with a burst as it hit the door stopper. "Sorry I'm late!" A cheerful, familiar voice announced as he entered. The smile across his face made me uneasy and my rigid pose returned without a thought. Mike Newton took his steps deliberately heavily and slow as he walked over, taking the empty seat next to mine.

My stomach had knotted itself many times over and it was everything I took to keep the rising bile in my throat down. I didn't dare look at him but I could feel his penetrating gaze on me. I could feel his slimy smile dripping onto the cold table. I could feel his hand on my thigh…

* * *

I am sorry for updating. A review I recently got sparked me to continue writing this story. Who knows what will become of this. If I'll have time to even continue this. Again, I'm sorry.

Please review. It makes my writing worth while. :) I'm more likely to write if I get reviews.

Thanks,

-Allie


	7. Numb Detachment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the subsequent books and movies that have arisen from them.

This has been a long time coming, but I don't know if I can write anymore. I guess I just don't have much of a drive for it anymore. I'll try to get this one finished up, though.

* * *

My body trembled beneath him, his bony fingers tracing small circles, progressively getting higher, and higher. My veins exploded in a burning inferno. I feel like if I touched anything, it would have combusted on the spot.

Higher.

My breath hitched, the breathing stopping all together. "No. No." I repeated, under my breath. If he heard, it was only because he wanted to hear, he wanted the pain to reach his ears, to flow down through his body and satisfy his most gruesome urges. He let out a hitching, satisfied sigh, taking in a deep breath as if he were on a walk through the park, and were admiring the wafting smell of the flowers.

"You smell so good, Bella." He smiled, his eyes closed as he savored the combining feeling of my fear and his sinful arousal. "So, so good."

My knuckles turned white, down to the tips of my fingers as I gripped the end of the desk hard, my nails trying to dig into the laminate top of the table. If I just tuned it out, if I just ignored it, if I just pretended I were somewhere else, then it would be over soon. Maybe I wouldn't feel it; maybe I wouldn't be so ashamed. Maybe he would get bored and stop.

Fingers dug into my upper thigh, bringing me back down to earth and back to the predicament I found myself in. I wouldn't be able to tune it out. I would have to feel every agonizing twitch of his fingers, the small sounds of his nails raking against my jeans. I couldn't do this.

Without warning, the door had flown open, smacking against the doorstop on the wall with a loud 'bang'. Edward stood in the frame, his lips pursed, the doorknob merely a piece of crumbled paper in his right hand. The instructor looked up from his work on the board, differential equations all a blur in my eyes as droplets of water streaked down my cheeks. I hadn't even felt the build up that naturally happens before a cry. I hadn't fought to choke down the sobs. The tears had just come and it startled me.

Mike's hand recoiled within milliseconds as Edward's hard gaze pierced Mike's threatening barrier and dissolving it into not much more than a breath of air. I gasped softly, my hands moving to grip my bag and the cold, plastic chair.

"Excuse me," Edward's voice was hard, shaking and barely controlling his rage. "I need to speak with Mr. Newton outside. It's quite important."

"Mr. Cullen, I really don't think-" The instructor started.

"_Very_ important," Edward pressed and walked over, grabbing Mike's arm in a gentle grip that still made his face twist up in a wince. I moved to get up but Edward stared me down. _No_, he mouthed to me, and I felt myself numbly fall back into my seat.

Edward towed Mike from the room, despite Mike's own efforts to twist away. The instructor had already gone back to the chalkboard and was talking over the small scuttle in the back of the room. Out in the hallway, Mike's back ended up against the wall, a hand pressed into the middle of his sternum that held him on the tips of his toes.

"I'm extremely tempted to kill you right here in this hallway, Newton," his voice was menacing, a low growl, his face inches away from Mike's. "Right. Here."

"Y-you know what they'll say i-if I don't come home. This town is s-small. You'll have to leave town. You'll have to leave Bella here. A-alone." His voice shook in between his threats. Edward's sharp intake of breath was audible throughout the hallway.

"If I hadn't thought of that, you would have already been dead," Edward growled, forcing his hand into Mike's sternum until a small _crack_ was heard and letting him fall to the floor. "Never again, Newton."

Before Mike could shout anything back, his hand clutched to his throbbing chest, Edward had already snuck back into the classroom and had grabbed me from the desk, towing me gently but hastily outside of the classroom and shielding me from meeting Mike's gaze as he rushed me outside the front of the school.

He didn't slow even as we stumbled outside, and the sky poured angrily on top of our heads. I was soaked within a matter of moments, and I couldn't tell if it was the rain, the series of events that had just occurred, or both that had me shivering uncontrollably. I could still feel the grip of his fingers inside the tender flesh of my thigh; could still feel his breath in my ear; could still feel his sleazy gaze on my trembling body.

Edward got me in the car swiftly. I stared straight ahead, being moved by him, but not moving, and as he got me in the car, my gaze did not waiver, pupils dilated and out of focus.

I barely heard the car roar to life, barely felt the jerk as we backed out of the parking lot, barely felt the car accelerate as we raced back to his home.

"Bella."

I could barely hear him calling my name, and I thought about answering, but that fleeting thought slowly left my consciousness.

"Bella."

I stared straight forward, not comprehending the noises around me, distinguishing my name from the other assortments of sounds. The rain pounded against the windshield, but I couldn't see 2 feet in front of me. I couldn't see outside my head, my own thoughts.

"Bella."

I hadn't noticed the car had stopped, and that the voice was now coming, not from the driver's seat, but from the open door to my right. I looked down, breaking my straight gaze, but didn't move, and didn't acknowledge that I had heard him. I couldn't get out the words.

I felt a warm grip on my shoulders as he slowly pulled me from the passenger seat, turning me so that I faced him, but my eyes were on the ground. A finger underneath my chin slowly raised my gaze to his eyes, but I tried to continue to look down. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Bella, look at me." He ordered softly, tenderly. I couldn't. All I could do was stand, and shiver.

Edward let out a worried sigh, his cold arms wrapping around me, then unwrapping as he hesitated for what to do. Instead, he grabbed my wrist gently, another arm snaking around my waist, retracting when I shied away. He was more lost than I had ever seen him, but I didn't notice that then.

He walked me quickly into the house, taking my shivering as a warning that I was cold and soaked. Helping me up the stairs, he got me into his room, slowly and carefully stripping my outer layers. My arms quickly wrapped around myself and I shivered further. I couldn't cover up enough of myself.

Edward slowly and gently redressed me in some of his own dry clothes, and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it tightly around me. Cocooning myself in the blanket gave me a bit of comfort, enough to slow my shivering. I suddenly found myself lying on the couch, and a kiss planted on my forehead as my eyes fluttered closed.

I could still hear him as he walked over to the door, where Alice stood. I could still hear them talk in low tones. I could hear them talking about me.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to move her from her home, but I just can't handle seeing her constantly scared. I can't stand him being in the same building, the same city as her!" His hushed whisper had become more harsh, and Alice had to shush him softly.

"We will get this figured out. Hopefully it will involve justice…and not the regular criminal kind."

"I want his entrails gutted." Edward growled protectively. There was a small sound as Alice agreed.

In a second, there was a hand in my hair, brushing it and stroking it gently, and another arm around me, the blanket in between.

My eyes fluttered open to see Rosalie and Alice standing in the frame of the door, both with a look of tortured anger about them. Rosalie's fingers gripped her arm, and her knuckles were airbrushed white, along with her pale, pursed lips. My eyes fluttered closed again as my trembling continued.

"We'll get him, Bella." He whispered near my ear. "We'll get him."

* * *

I'm not sure how much longer I will continue this due to the fact that I need to focus on other things. (Like school :) )

Thanks to you all.


End file.
